


Remember Me, Please

by soft_blue_boy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Broken Bones, Car Accidents, Drinking to Cope, Drunk Driving, Eye Trauma, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Jaehyun has PTSD, Jaehyun is an alcoholic, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun Being an Asshole, M/M, Mark lost an eye, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Sad Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_blue_boy/pseuds/soft_blue_boy
Summary: Mark has amnesia after an accident, and has lost an eye. Jaehyun is physically unharmed but is mentally suffering. Everyone is just trying to cope.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Remember Me, Please

White. That was all he could see when he woke up. No matter where in the room he looked, from the ceiling to the floor, wall to wall, everything was white. It took him a few moments to realise he was only seeing through one eye, and a few more to notice the other people in the room. He thought they were strangers, but why did they seem so familiar? Whoever they were, their eyes were fixed on him.

"Who are you?" Mark's voice was hoarse when he spoke. The man at his side looked like he was about to burst into tears when he voiced the question.

"Mark..." the other man, a tall man standing across the room from him, spoke up. How did he know Mark's name? "It's me... Johnny hyung."

Johnny? Mark knew a dozen Johns, sure, childhood classmates and family friends, but Johnnys? He didn't know this man. The name struck his heart. He was confused, so confused he could cry.

"Wh-who are you?" he repeated, his voice cracking. Were they stalkers? Why was he panicking? He reached for the call button at his bedside, only just registering that he was in a hospital room. A nurse rushed in.

"Mr Lee, you're awake," she began with a smile but it faded as she laid eyes on him. "Is there a problem?"

"I-I don't know these people!" he was crying. Why was he crying?

The nurse seemed taken aback. "They're your emergency contacts. Yoonoh Jeong and Johnny Suh."

Yoonoh? Was that the man to his left? He didn't know, and he didn't dwell on it. He was too busy trying to remember how to breathe.

"L-let me grab Dr Park," the nurse stuttered out as she left the room. Mark tried to calm himself whilst she was gone, his chest already heaving. The man, Yoonoh, was rubbing circles on the back of his hand with his thumb. He had considered yanking his hand away, but it was helping, so he let it be. The nurse returned and the doctor was at his side immediately, shining a small light in his eye.

"Look up for me," Mark did as he was told, "What's your name?"

"Mark Lee," he mumbled "I'm Mark Lee."

"Good. And how old are you, Mark Lee?" he asked with an overly gentle voice. He didn't know. The realisation made him panic even more.

"I-I don't know." he sobbed heavily. "I don't know!"

"Easy, Mark," the doctor placed a hand on his shoulder gently, "Take a moment to think."

"I'm.."

Twenty. Mark is twenty. He doesn't remember turning twenty, doesn't remember what he did to celebrate.

"Do you remember what happened?" Dr Park asked. Mark shook his head. The doctor hummed. "You're suffering from retrograde amnesia."

Amnesia? He looked at the nurse as she jot something down on a clipboard.

"Mark," Dr Park called his attention back. "Today is the fourth of June, 2020. You were asleep for three weeks. There was an accident. You lost an eye and broke your arm."

An accident? The vague statement left Mark wondering.

"I know it's a lot to take in all at once," He continued as Mark looked around once again. "Let me check your vitals and then we can get some food in you, how does that sound?"

Mark nodded, not really sure how to respond in any other way.

It took all of five minutes for the doctor to check his vitals.

"The tube in your nose is called a nasogastric tube," he was explaining to Mark, but he wasn't really listening. "The formula in this bag goes to your stomach. You have to eat like this, since you haven't had solid food in a while..." Dr Park's voice turned to background noise as he stared at Yoonoh and Johnny. He wondered who they were to him, how he met them. Why were they so tall and handsome? He didn't think he had ever seen people who looked that way walking down the street.

"Wh-who are you?" Mark felt like a broken record, repeating that question. "T-to me, I mean."

Yoonoh gave him one of those smiles, the kind that's not really a smile. It was Johnny who spoke.

"We're... friends who are like family," he said.

"Friends who are like family..." Mark repeated. He nodded a little. "That's like... a line."

The two men chuckled a little. Mark raised an eyebrow.

"You're still... you," Yoonoh smiled.

"Well, that's a relief," he laughed a little, leaning back against the pillows. He thought for a moment for another question to ask. "Do I have a girlfriend?"

There was an awkward silence in the room for a few moments. That made Mark slightly nervous.

"W-" Yoonoh was going to answer, but was cut off by Johnny.

"Boyfriend, actually," he said.

"Wait, I'm gay?" Mark exclaimed. There was another horrible silence, only filled slightly by the beeping of the heart rate monitor beside him.

"You're um, bisexual, actually," Yoonoh mumbled, looking down. "I'm actually, um, your boyfriend."

"Oh," Mark stared at him for a moment, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Sorry."

Yoonoh shook his head, forcing a smile onto his face once again. "It's okay. We can figure that out when you're better."

"Yeah," Mark just nodded. "We'll figure it out."


End file.
